Mommy
by Yunoki
Summary: [Ecrit pour le challenge d'Août, Harry Potter xOver] Rosalie à toujours voulu être mère et c'est sa malédiction en tant que vampire de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie. Elle hait sa belle soeur d'autant plus pour ça, mais peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement ? Après tout, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un texte écrit pour la page que je co-gère : Les Prompts de Poudlard._

 _Le but était assez simple : Ecrire un One Shot sur les Univers de Harry Potter et Twilight (tous les détails sont sur la page, lien dans ma description)._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki_

* * *

 **Mommy**

Rosalie observait Renésmée dans les bras de son frère tout en retenant la jalousie qui la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. La femme à la beauté irréelle avait été enchantée de la naissance de l'enfant. Elle avait pu prendre ce tout petit bout tout contre sa poitrine et la cajoler puisque sa mère était momentanément morte. Bella, tient, parlons-en. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aux moins méritants qu'il arrivait les meilleures choses ? Déjà que Rosalie ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, une fois Nessie née, le fossé, existant entre elles depuis toujours, était maintenant devenu aussi large que le Grand Canyon. Évidemment, elle l'avait soutenue dans sa grossesse, la blonde avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et aurait pu tuer Edward si ce dernier avait voulu abattre le petit être.

Cependant, ses sentiments étaient bien autres aujourd'hui. Rosalie faisait tout pour le cacher et elle y arrivait très bien, aucune émotion ne traversait son masque. Elle était telle la Reine des Glaces, mais, tous n'étaient pas dupes. Jasper sentait parfaitement la tristesse que sa sœur traînait partout où elle allait, comme un nuage de pollution, intoxicant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres par respect pour elle et Rose lui en était reconnaissante. Alors que sa nièce éclatait de rire, maintenant dans les bras d'Isabella, elle se sentit sur le point de craquer et lança un « _Je vais chasser._ » sans se soucier si on l'avait entendue ou non.

La vampire courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour s'éloigner de l'atmosphère de la maison. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'air.

Suivant les traces fraîches d'un puma, elle gronda sourdement avant de se mettre en chasse. L'être supposé de la nuit ne tarda pas à le débusquer et elle se retrouva sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Rosalie mordit à pleine dent dans la douce fourrure, s'abreuvant du liquide vital. Elle se fichait du sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements, laissant son instinct primal s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bientôt, la blonde rejeta la carcasse au sol, mais elle n'était pas rassasiée pour autant et il lui fallut trois autres félins puis un cerf puissant pour que sa faim soit apaisée.

Elle était couverte de sang après son dernier animal mais n'en avait que faire, sachant très bien les réactions qu'auraient les membres de sa famille, Rose en soupirait d'avance.

La magnifique créature ensanglantée décida de prendre son temps pour revenir jusqu'au coven, c'est donc à vitesse humaine qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, aucun personnage de la faune environnante n'essaya de l'attaquer, ils sentaient qu'elle n'était pas simplement humaine, qu'elle était également un prédateur.

Rosalie prenait alors le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait, s'émerveillant parfois intérieurement des petits coins de paradis qui se trouvaient là. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir à une vitesse surhumaine, la blonde entendit un craquement sonore qui lui vrilla l'ouïe pendant un instant. Un clignement d'œil et son sens lui revint. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un cœur battre. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans un rayon de plus de cent kilomètres, comment était-ce possible ?

Décidée à savoir qui pouvait bien être là, la vampire se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit qu'elle avait entendu . Se camouflant dans l'épais feuillage pour ne pas être vue, la seule chose qu'elle aperçut fut une sorte de couffin en osier. Haussant un sourcil élégant, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand le battement de cœur retentit à nouveau à ses oreilles.

Maintenant intriguée, la morte-vivante sortit des fourrés pour s'approcher du curieux panier à pas doux qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides lorsque le son régulier continua. Rosalie contourna le couffin et en tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle découvrit le bébé qui avait une couleur de cheveux particulière, un bleu pétant. Il semblait endormi, insouciant du danger autour de lui. La femme de glace s'approcha encore, se penchant pour approcher son visage de l'enfant qui émit un couinement avant de se réveiller, ses grands yeux sombres la fixant calmement. Le petit humain gigota un peu, dévoilant un morceau de papier caché sous sa couverture, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de son apparence du moment.

La vampire n'en revenait pas, elle s'assit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, ce dernier adoptant immédiatement sa couleur de cheveux. Elle faillit en hurler avant de souffler dans une attitude inutile et de le bercer doucement, chantonnant presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et attrapa la lettre.

Rose fut surprise de l'écriture calligraphiée, visiblement écrite à la plume et sur du parchemin semblant plutôt ancien. C'est dubitative qu'elle brisa le cachet de cire avant de découvrir la lettre.

 _« Bonjour,_

 _Vous avez dû trouver très étrange de découvrir un couffin abandonné avec un enfant en bas âge. Croyez-moi si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix._

 _J'espère que vous avez l'esprit large et que tout ce qu'il vous sera appris ici sera confidentiel si vous êtes né_ _sans magie._

 _Oui sans magie, parce que l'enfant que vous tenez certainement entre vos bras est un sorcier, donc si vous voyez des choses étranges qui se passent dans la maison, c'est tout à fait normal._

 _Aussi, je dois vous avertir sur le lignage de Teddy Lupin. Il est également un métamorphomage, c'est un don très rare parmi nous qui lui permet de changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux, en s'entraînant, il pourra également modifier des parties de son corps. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le père de Teddy était un Loup-garou, alors s'il est irrité les nuits de pleine lune, ne vous en faites pas._

 _Quand il grandira, il ira à l'école, mais évitez de l'envoyer chez les moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques). Si vous êtes en Europe ou ailleurs, vous avez plusieurs écoles à disposition : Poudlard en Ecosse, Beauxbâton en France, Durmstrang en Russie (ou Scandinavie), Ilvermorny aux Etats-Unis, Mahoutokoro au Japon, Ugadou en Afrique,_ _Koldovstoretz en Russie et Castelobruxo au Mexique._

 _Je me dois de faire court, les temps sont durs ici et je ne sais pas dans quel pays ni même à quelle époque j'ai pu envoyer cet enfant._

 _Je me doute de ce que vous pensez et que ces informations que vous venez de recevoir ne sont pas simple à digérer, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de mon filleul._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _P.S : Avant de vous laisser totalement je vous donne quelques informations sur Teddy._

 _Il est né en Avril 1998, son nom complet est Ted Remus Lupin et ses parents étaient des personnes merveilleuses. »_

Rosalie en fut émue aux larmes, enfin si elle avait pu pleurer. Cette lettre était courte mais tout était utile pour le futur du bambin et le peu de mots sur lui portaient une telle affection. Les yeux devenus laiteux, la blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour évacuer le venin et reposa l'enfant dans le couffin. Aussitôt les cheveux de l'enfant adoptèrent à nouveau le bleu fluorescent qui lui allait étrangement bien. Souriant avec douceur, elle prit le panier et revint chez les vampires en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant toujours endormi.

En arrivant chez elle, l'humeur de la vampire s'était considérablement élevée. Jasper nota l'allégresse l'étreindre au point qu'un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour retrouver Rosalie en premier, cette dernière offrant un tableau plutôt... sanglant. Elle était toujours magnifique, aucun de ses vêtement n'avait été épargné, pas même ses cheveux blonds ni son visage qui portait quelques traces de liquide carmin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait rendue si heureuse, il pariait plutôt sur ce qu'elle avait entre les bras et qui semblait avoir le cœur battant. L'esprit de l'empathe eut un blanc avant qu'il ne réalise mais, préférant passer à autre chose, il désigna sa tenue.

– Tu es plutôt... rouge.

Rosalie émit un rire clair enchanteur, même pour ses oreilles.

– Je sais oui, mais regarde qui j'ai trouvé, elle lui montra l'enfant après s'être approchée de lui, euphorique.

– Un bébé..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et jeter tes habits. Je me doute que ce n'est pas ta priorité mais tu sais comment vont réagir les autres.

L'expression de sa sœur se referma quelque peu et elle hocha la tête avant de lui tendre le couffin.

– Garde le s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient avant que je sois prête. Je te fais confiance Jasper.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle disparaissait déjà, le laissant avec le bambin. D'ailleurs, le militaire se ne sentait pas attiré pas son sang. Cela avait-il une signification particulière ? Il haussa les épaules, pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter du son caractéristique des battements de cœur, Jasper n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le vampire avait toujours trouvé cette musique propre à chacun apaisante et c'était une véritable torture pour lui de ne pouvoir approcher les humains. Le vétéran avait déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer son don, ce qui entraînait fatalement un craquage de sa part lorsque du sang était versé. D'autant que sa compagne n'était pas d'une grande aide, en vérité elle ne l'était plus depuis quelques années maintenant, son monde se résumant à Isabella Swan. Jasper n'avait rien contre la nouvelle membre de sa famille mais l'attrait que lui portait Alice ressemblait dangereusement à de l'amour. Cela l'avait brisé au départ, le pire était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais, lui savait, il avait toujours su et s'était tût. Un gazouillement le sortit de ses sombres pensées, l'enfant s'était éveillé et le regardait de ses yeux curieux, tendant ses petites mains vers lui.

Jasper se pencha sur l'enfant, ses mains aux longs doigts fins se faisant crocheter par celles minuscules de l'être sous lui. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur douce qui émanait du petit humain, son nez droit frottant le pyjama rouge au niveau de son ventre. Totalement détendu, il ferma les yeux sans remarquer le changement capillaire spontané chez le bébé.

Ce n'est que lorsque Rosalie revint qu'il reprit définitivement pied avec la réalité, le vampire se sentait bien pour la première fois dans sa vie d'immortel.

– Comment va-t-il ?, demanda la blonde.

– Il dort. Il a quelque chose de spécial, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Cette dernière lui sourit, maintenant propre et habillée parfaitement, elle rayonnait littéralement.

– Tu n'as pas idée, Jaz'.

– Alors tu es prête à leur présenter cet enfant ?

Rosalie sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête.

– Teddy, il s'appelle Teddy.

Sa sœur s'approcha et tandis les bras pour prendre le bambin, il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Jasper serra discrètement le petit être gazouillant contre lui avant de le tendre à la vampiresse maternelle. Elle ne manqua pas le geste de son acolyte mais ne fit aucune remarque et l'attendit avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Tous les trois arrivèrent directement dans le salon trop bien rangé de la famille Cullen. Jacob était là, assis dans le canapé avec Renésmée vautrée sur lui, jouant sur une console portable sous le regard foudroyant d'Edward. Bella était non loin de là, observant le manège du loup et de son mari avec attention pendant qu'Alice palabrait à ses côtés, le plus proche d'elle possible. Esmée quant à elle, lisait un livre de cuisine dans l'un des fauteuils confortables tandis que Carlisle était certainement dans son bureau à l'étage. C'est Emmett qui fut le premier à les remarquer et se rua vers eux dans l'optique d'enlacer sa compagne avant de freiner des quatre fers pour s'exclamer :

– Par tous les Dieux Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amène là ?!, demanda son benêt de mari avec un large sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste du coven ne tourne la tête vers eux, le chef de famille étant descendu précipitamment. Nessie qui s'était approchée fut la première à s'écrier de sa voix fluette :

– C'est un bébé !

Rosalie en ronronna de plaisir avant d'acquiescer.

– Il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

– Comment ça ?, demanda Bella. Tu ne peux pas adopter un enfant Rose, surtout pas un humain.

– Bien sûr que je peux, puisqu'on me le demande, susurra la blonde en brandissant la vieille enveloppe.

– Mais c'est un humain ! Et Jasper- la brune au pouvoir de bouclier se fit couper la parole.

– Je ne suis pas attiré par son sang.

Le vétéran avait eu beau murmurer, sa voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un glas, Teddy se mit à pleurer ses cheveux passant au rouge profond.

– Bien joué Bella, cracha furieusement la blonde. Il n'avait jamais pleuré jusque-là !

– Allons Rose, intervint Esmée. Il a sûrement faim, je vais lui préparer un biberon. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais pu nous servir du lait acheté pour Nessie.

La mère de la famille ne mit pas longtemps pour s'éclipser puis revenir pendant que Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de consoler le metamorphomage.

– Laisse-moi essayer, lui demanda Jasper en tendant les bras.

C'est un peu réticente et jalouse qu'elle confia Teddy au blond. L'enfant arrêta aussitôt de pleurer à l'étonnement de l'ancienne créature et c'est avec un regard d'excuse pour sa sœur qu'il prit le biberon. Le bébé sorcier s'en empara et téta goulûment, ses cheveux adoptant brièvement la couleur de celui qui le nourrissait avant de repasser au bleu fluo sous les yeux hallucinés des autres.

– Euh.. Explications ? demanda Jacob en échouant lamentablement à ne pas fixer l'étrange bébé.

Rosalie eût la grâce de lui répondre, informant tout le coven d'un coup.

– J'étais partie chasser quand j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit, puis un battement de cœur. J'ai pensé que c'était impossible comme j'étais la seule à plusieurs de kilomètres à la ronde mais j'étais décidée à aller voir. Tout d'abord, j'ai aperçu le couffin puis réentendu le cœur de Teddy et j'ai fini par m'approcher. Et puis il y avait cette lettre. La blonde fit une pause, tout le monde la fixait avec attention, même Jasper qui berçait inconsciemment le bambin. – Elle explique que Teddy vient d'une autre époque et certainement d'un autre pays. J'y ai aussi appris que les sorciers existent et qu'il est un metamorphomage, c'est pour ça qu'il change la couleur de ses cheveux. Ah, et l'un de ses parents est un loup-garou mais il a dû hériter du pouvoir de l'autre parent, à savoir la métamorphomagie. Ils sont tous deux décédés selon la lettre qui est du parrain de Teddy.

– Mais.. Les sorciers n'existent pas..., murmura Bella en fixant l'enfant.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, nous sommes des vampires ! Le compagnon de ta fille se transforme en loup gigantesque, pourquoi les sorciers ne devraient-ils pas exister ?, s'exaspéra Jasper.

– Il marque un point, chérie, tempéra Edward. D'autant que personne ici n'a l'air d'être dérangé par son odeur.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?, lui demanda Carlisle.

– L'adopter, dit Rosalie comme une évidence. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir grâce à la lettre de cet Harry Potter. Mais il gardera son nom. N'est-ce pas Emmett ?

– Puisque j'ai le choix..., maugréa faussement le géant avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer. Évidement que je suis heureux que tu sois mère, ma chérie, et si c'est ce que tu veux pour lui, alors ce sera le cas.

[…]

Les Cullen ne surent rien sur le parrain de Teddy jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'entre à l'école d'Ilvermorny et fut envoyé chez les Puckwoodgenie. La famille de vampires apprit alors la vie tragique de ce héros du monde sorcier qui avait combattu lors d'une guerre invisible à leurs yeux. Ils essayèrent de le retrouver mais ne réussirent qu'à remonter jusqu'à une certaine Hermione Granger qui ne put rien leur dire d'autre hormis que le dit Harry était parti avec son amant dans un coin perdu du monde. Quand ils le trouvèrent, Teddy avait déjà quinze ans et était devenu un beau jeune homme, ses cheveux bleus électriques et ses yeux mordorés brillants de joie. Son parrain retrouvé avait fondu en larmes sans honte aucune, soulagé de retrouver le bébé qu'il avait laissé en pleine forme.

Depuis ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais Teddy aimait peu l'Angleterre et ses opinions sur les créatures dites sombres, encore moins depuis que celui à qui il était destiné était un vampire.

[…]

– Mommy !

Un jeune homme tout juste diplômé de son école de sorcellerie se jeta sur Rosalie, utilisant la technique du koala avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, ignorant sans le vouloir le reste de sa famille, pour fêter la fin de ses études.

Teddy avait appelé dès le début, celle qui l'avait élevé dans sa langue maternelle sans jamais se poser de question dessus. La blonde était sa mère, elle l'avait aimé, nourri et protégé plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, faisant tourner la tête de nombreux élèves autour d'elle.

Toujours accroché à sa mère, Ted sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'un torse froid (bienvenue dans cette journée d'été pour le moins étouffante) se collait dans son dos. Son sourire s'agrandit et il leva la tête pour croiser le regard doré de Jasper. Sans hésiter, il posa les pieds à terre et se retourna pour lui faire face. Tous deux échangèrent un long regard avant que le plus jeune ne prenne le visage de l'autre entre ses mains et ne l'embrasse avec passion. S'il avait pu, le vampire aurait rougi de l'audace du sorcier. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et le plus vieux déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche devenue carmine et légèrement gonflée avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

– Félicitations, amour.

 **Fin**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Si vous lisez ma fanfiction crossover sachez que vous êtes teasés ! Mais de quoi donc ? J'attends vos propositions.


End file.
